Adalman (Web Novel)
Summary Adalman is the guardian of the 70th floor of Rimuru and Ramiris' Labyrinth. He is also one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Adalman Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Undead King, Ghost King, Holy Fist Monk, Death Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Necromancy, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1), Summoning, Holy Manipulation | Same as before plus Teleportation, Death Manipulation, Possession, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed) Intangibility, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Stated to be as strong as Arch Demons, which were stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Should be comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Necromancer': The ability to control the dead. *'Tempest Meteor': Adalman's magic which symbolizes the country of Tempest. It brings down a rain of meteorites exceeding 1000 in numbers, with each meteorite having a diameter of 50 cm~1 m. *'Instant Death': An ability which can kill his targets just by looking, failure to resist, means instant death. *'Possession': Because Adalman is a ghost, killing his physical body doesn't kill him, however, to influence the physical world he needs a physical body. He can possess living people if they can't resist it, or dead bodies. *'Holy-Demonic Inversion': As an undead, Adalman was weak to holy attribute, however after obtaining Holy-Demonic Inversion, he can change holy attribute into demonic attribute, as such the holy attribute no longer affects him. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'All of Creation: The ability comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon in the world. *'Chant Annulment': An ability which allows Adalman to be able to cast magic without chanting. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause it's target to become insane and die of madness. Key: Pre- Demon Lord | Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Telepaths Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Monks Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6